This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In robotic systems, sensors gather information about the physical environment and effectors perform physical manipulations of that physical environment. For example, a robotic system within a manufacturing plant may use optical sensors, cameras, laser scanning sensors and the like to “see” the physical environment in which the robotic system works. It then performs its assigned task using robotic arms or other effectors to manipulate the physical environment while taking into account the position of the workpiece as well as other obstacles within the physical environment that must be avoided. Similarly, a self-driven automotive vehicle may use similar optical sensors to “see” traffic patterns as they develop, and then use its effectors to control operation of the vehicle movement, by controlling steering, acceleration, braking and the like.
Robotic systems having this degree of sophistication require sophisticated controllers to receive and interpret information gleaned from the robotic sensors and to generate control outputs to cause the effectors to perform precisely the movements and physical manipulations required. If a robotic system is assigned to a simple, repetitive task, the controller can be easily programmed using a sequence of IF-THEN control statements. However, if the robotic system is required to operate more autonomously within a real-world environment where unpredictable elements may be present, then programming the controller becomes much more difficult.
One might assume that a sufficiently sophisticated artificial intelligence program should be able to empower a robot with all of the mental capabilities that a human being enjoys. Yet this remains largely the domain of science fiction. It is one thing to design an artificial intelligence program that can appear to mimic certain human-like responses to stimuli. It is far more difficult to develop an artificial intelligence program that can learn from its environment, to acquire new skills, without requiring a span of years devoted to training. After all, even the human being—which the artificial intelligence program is designed to mimic—takes years to develop the motor skills and judgement to learn to drive a car.